


Long nights

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Confessions, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, F/M, Final Battle, Fix-It, Godswood, Jaime Lannister Lives, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Pre-Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: WORK IN ITALIANLe parole sono arrivate e ho dovuto scriverle.The words came and I had to write them, so this is a AU set just before, after and later on the night of the battle against the white walkers.It is written in italian, I know, but writing in your own language, believe me, gives you a different style and flow of the words.I will translate it, at some point, I'm sure;  I want to work also on my other WIP that are mostly done, in need only of great refinishing and polishing.So please forgive me if this time I use Italian, maybe you will appreciate a lot the different music another way of writing offers. imagine to hear Aida or Norma or La Traviata and just feel, for once feel.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Arya Stark
Kudos: 17





	1. The night before

**Author's Note:**

> A different uptake to the long night, without the physical relationships between two couples that were so heavvy on the final outcome of se 8.

Stava andando bene, stava procedendo proprio come Arya desiderava, Gendry le aveva offertp una nuova lancia, forgiata dalle sue mani per la battaglia, per la notte che sarebbe diventata giorno e per il giorno che sarebbe diventato notte.  
Lui parlava di Melisandre, parlava di sangue e di fuoco e di essere il figlio di un re, il bastardo di un re.  
Arya non voleva pensare che quel re era maledetto, perchè il tradimento aveva governato al posto di Robert, causando a Ned Stark di perdere la propria vita.  
Il re aveva tradito la regina e aveva avuto una dozzina di figli bastardi, troppe le donne con cui aveva giaciuto.  
La regina aveva tradito il re con l'uomo che aveva ucciso il precedente re, con suo fratello gemello, rendendolo padre dei suoi tre figli, ormai morti.  
Figlio di tradimento, sangue di tradimento, cuore di tradimento. Arya cancellò re Robert dalla sua mente e si concentrò soltanto sul giovane uomo che conosceva da anni.  
Gendry era la possibilità, l’ultima chance prima della battaglia finale, quello che sarebbe potuto essere e che Arya voleva conoscere.  
Cosi Arya piano si tolse i guanti, uno alla volta, li appoggiò su un sacco nel magazzino vicino alla forgia; era buio, non era importante la luce, ognuno stava a suo modo vivendo la notte dell’attesa.  
Chissà gli altri Stark cosa stavano facendo in quel momento. Sapeva che suo fratello - suo cugino - era con la regina, sua sorella forse nascosta in una stanza, Bran di sicuro si era isolato.  
Aveva sentito la voce di Brienne chiedere di portare nuova legna per il camino della sala dei cavalieri. 

\---

Gli occhi di Brienne erano risplendenti mentre la spada passava da una spalla all'altra per poi tornare a quella di partenza.  
“Alzati, Brienne di Tarth, Cavaliere dei sette regni.”  
Jaime proclamò e la gioia nel viso di Brienne fece tornare una fiammella di onore nel cuore dello sterminatore di re: Brienne era felice, il suo più grande desiderio si era realizzato, era diventata la prima donna cavaliere.  
Gli anni durante i quali era stata derisa, insultata, sbeffeggiata perché era troppo alta, poco donna, troppo brutta, poco elegante diventavano nulla in confronto alla soddisfazione di quella sera, il suo nome sarebbe stato inserito nel grande libro come il primo nome di donna.  
Brienne guardò Jaime negli occhi, c'erano troppe emozioni, una cavaliere non poteva permettersi una lacrima e così leggermente abbassò la testa e si allontanò dalla stanza.  
Jaime rimise la spada nel fodero, voleva dire qualcosa, voleva cambiare l'atmosfera che era diventata silenzio mentre Tormund, Podrick, Davos avevano assistito con lui alla scena.  
Tyrion verso del vino, prese la coppa e la offrì a Jaime che prima accettò ma poi, guardando il contenuto, la posò sul tavolo e sedette a guardare le fiamme del fuoco.  
Tormund prese congedo, dirigendosi verso la stessa porta da cui Brienne era uscita; Jaime lo notò e si girò verso suo fratello, uno sguardo interrogativo.  
Tyrion annuì leggermente, lo sapevano tutti che il grande uomo dalla barba e dai capelli rossi aveva un solo punto debole, la donna bionda che vestiva spesso di blu.  
Un ultimo Brindisi, decise Jaime, riprendendo la coppa dal tavolo.  
“Alla vittoria!” Propose Tyrion.  
Jaime bevve in fretta il contenuto e uscì dal lato opposto.  
Il freddo lo colpì, il gelo di Winterfell, il gelo di una notte dove il pericolo e l'incertezza stavano distruggendo dall'interno le sicurezze dei guerrieri  
Jaime Lannister non era mai stato un uomo particolarmente religioso, ricordava che da bambino sua madre lo portava davanti ai Sette.  
Suo padre non era mai presente in quelle occasioni e neanche sua sorella voleva presenziarvi.  
Jaime crescendo si rese conto che le sue mancanze davanti agli dei avevano un significato così forte che non sarebbe mai stato perdonato.  
Tutti i suoi peccati erano stati commessi per amore, ma l’amore non era più sufficiente: compresso tra l'onore e il dovere, l'amore era stato soffocato. Troppe le promesse che aveva dovuto rispettare nella sua vita, si erano accumulate come strati di polvere su un vecchio scaffale e il legno marcio aveva ceduto, spazzando via tutto.  
Un groppo in gola: il ricordo di sua sorella, l'ultimo saluto prima di questo viaggio all'altro capo del mondo.

\---

Gendry era confuso alle domande sul numero di donne con cui aveva fatto l'amore, forse pensava che una signora non avrebbe mai fatto una simile domanda.  
Arya Stark non era una signora e non lo sarebbe mai stata.  
Arya Stark voleva un uomo per l'ultima notte, voleva Gendry solo per una notte.  
Mentre Gendry diceva confuso che era stato con tre donne fino ad allora, Arya sapeva che lei non era stata con nessun uomo.  
Mentre Arya diceva che probabilmente sarebbero tutti morti il giorno dopo e lui comprese, la guardò e il bacio arrivò d’impulso, ma non solo impulso, era una paura, era un bisogno disperato, era un qualcosa di più forte.  
Un richiamo nel tempo nello spazio a chi li aveva preceduti, a chi li aveva generati, alla volontà di sopravvivere più forte della morte.  
Gendry sapeva di ferro e di sudore e Arya lo voleva, il cuore batteva forte e le braccia lo stringevano stretto.  
Arya aprì i lacci della sua giacca, lui sciolse la cintura del suo pugnale, erano persi soltanto in loro stessi, dimenticando tutto il resto attorno, finché un suono li costrinse a tornare alla realtà, dei passi, voci, qualcuno gridava.  
Dov'è il fabbro? Si sta spezzando una catena! Di corsa. Dov'è il fabbro? Una voce, due voci, tre uomini arrivarono, aprirono la porta, Gendry e Arya si separarono di colpo.  
Presto! Accendi la forgia, dobbiamo andare. Veloce.  
Gli uomini presero Gendry per un braccio e lo trascinarono via a forza, senza accorgersi della presenza di Arya nella stanza.  
Gendry non riuscì a dirle nulla, gli uomini scomparvero con lui girando dietro l'angolo del fabbricato.  
Arya rimase sola, una solitudine che era freddo nel cuore, era più ghiaccio della neve sui tetti di Winterfell.  
Pensò di andare a dormire, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile: doveva muoversi, doveva fare qualcosa; vide una pesante cappa appesa a un gancio e la indossò.  
Uscì e si diresse verso l'unico punto dove sentiva di poter trovare un momento di pace, una tranquillità diversa da quella che sperava di provare con Gendry: al posto di accendere le sue emozioni, le avrebbe represse di nuovo.  
Era perfettamente in grado di farlo, si era allenata con gli uomini senza volto per lungo tempo, per tanti mesi aveva perso i suoi punti di riferimento in modo da ricostruirne altri, per diventare più veloce di un gatto di notte, più leggera di una piuma di uccello, più rapida di un serpente a colpire. La chiamava il luogo che la sua famiglia venerava, il luogo dove suo padre amava pregare. 

\---

Passando lungo il cortile, Jaime vide soldati dormire, bere, giocare a dadi attorno al fuoco, soli, in gruppo, con qualche donna, serve, compagne, mogli,  
Lui non aveva nessuna che gli tenesse compagnia quella notte e provo una punta di invidia per la semplicità di quegli uomini che potevano godere di un abbraccio, di un affetto in una ora così piena di incertezze e di dolore. Se anche Cersei fosse stata con lui, si sarebbero dovuti nascondere in una delle camere con ancora la paura di essere scoperti dagli alleati.  
Sua sorella non aveva mandato aiuti al nord, sua sorella era pronta a lasciare che morissero migliaia di soldati per il proprio desiderio di potere. La cosa più dolorosa era che Cersei aveva minacciato di distruggere Jaime, mandando un assassino sulle sue tracce, come aveva distrutto i loro tre figli.  
Era stato il suicidio di Tommen il momento più duro, quando ultima speranza era morta con il giovane re.  
Cersei aveva detto che aspettava un altro bambino, ma i dubbi in lui si facevano sempre più forti ogni giorno.  
C'era davvero un figlio? Era suo il figlio? Forse questa era la domanda che non voleva porsi.  
Era una domanda che si sarebbe semplicemente ripetuta per la quarta volta, un altro figlio senza il padre, ancora un padre senza i suoi figli.  
Certo, Cersei aveva promesso che avrebbe dichiarato che Jaime stavolta era il padre, ma c’era Euron Greyjoy, che voleva sposarla per unire gli eserciti e al potere Cersei non era in grado di resistere.  
Un'altra volta non essere il padre di un figlio, non sarebbe stato in grado di sopportarlo  
Eppure sapeva che doveva affrontare Cersei ancora, se fosse sopravvissuto, perché sua sorella era stato il suo destino e dal proprio destino un uomo non riesce a sfuggire

\---

Camminare verso gli alberi sacri, schiacciando la neve creava un rumore ovattato; i piccoli cristalli non si rompevano ma si fondevano in qualcosa di nuovo, perché l'aria era fredda ma mancava il gelo che avevo accompagnato altre notti. Jaime senti l'ululato dei lupi in lontananza e i versi degli uccelli notturni posati sui rami degli alberi.  
La luce della luna illuminava il suo passaggio sul terreno in mezzo a foglie cadute e a sassi, le tracce di qualcun altro, piccole, leggere, forse un bambino era andato a portare un regalo agli dei per metterlo sui rami più bassi, quelli che poteva raggiungere.  
I bambini erano dentro il castello e sarebbero stati nascosti durante la battaglia nelle cripte, assieme a Sansa, alle altre donne e a Tyrion; suo fratello non era grado di combattere in campo aperto, ma Tyrion avrebbe protetto fino alla propria morte le persone che gli erano state affidate.  
Jaime era pronto alla battaglia, un'altra, forse l'ultima, forse la più importante: aveva visto il drago, aveva visto la potenza del fuoco e ora avrebbe visto la potenza del ghiaccio.  
Arrivò al confine del bosco sacro, li aveva incontrato Bran, li era stato perdonato, quale balsamo per il suo cuore sapere che quello che era successo era necessario, inevitabile.  
Un piccolo rametto scricchiolò sotto il suo stivale, una voce, subito.  
“Chi va la?”  
Un'ombra furtiva si mosse con velocità da dietro un tronco.  
Jaime la riconobbe subito dalla voce, dalla postura, dalla piccola lama scintillante: la giovane lupa, la più pericolosa di tutte, quella che non aveva avuto paura nel chiamarlo sterminatore di re, uomo senza onore, amante della regina sua sorella.  
“Jaime Lannister.”  
Rispose, soltanto con il suo nome, avvicinandosi a lei e aprendo leggermente le braccia per far vedere che non teneva alcuna arma in mano.  
“Avrei potuto colpirti. La neve fa rumore.”  
“Non puoi colpirmi oggi, domani qualsiasi cosa succederà potrai farlo.”  
“Bran ti ha perdonato. Non è facile avere il perdono da uno Stark.”  
Jamie alzò il moncherino nel segno di accettazione.  
“Non ho chiesto il suo perdono, ma gli sono grato per avermelo concesso.”  
“Chiederesti il mio, Lannister? Il tuo orgoglio ti permetterebbe di farlo?”  
Gli si era avvicinata, una intera testa più bassa di lui, piccola e mortale, i suoi occhi erano diventati enormi, le iridi grigie occupavano tutto lo spazio, Jaime si sentì affondare in quel mare grigio.  
“Stark, vuoi che te lo chieda ? Ti sentiresti meglio per quello che la mia famiglia ha fatto alla tua? O preferisci forse che il mio perdono lo chieda con la spada domani? Sono a Winterfell per difenderlo. Non sono…” Un sospiro, era difficile, comunque. “Non sono al sicuro con mia sorella.”  
Jaime capì che gli occhi di Arya erano una giustizia diversa, non erano soltanto bianco e nero come quelli di Brienne, che non avrebbe mai commesso un atto contro il proprio codice di onore. Invece Arya poteva farlo, poteva prendere il suo pugnale e conficcarlo nel cuore di Jaime senza rimorsi e senza paura.  
“Non abbiamo mai parlato da soli.” Arya disse, rimettendo il pugnale nei nel fodero. “Per molti anni ho odiato tutti voi Lannister, quelli che erano nella mia lista e anche gli altri, perché era il vostro sangue che io volevo. Adesso tuo padre è morto e anche i tuoi figli, colpevoli o innocenti. Tuo fratello è qui con la regina dei draghi e tu hai offerto la tua spada.”  
“La mia offerta è stata libera. Ho deciso io di venire, Cersei mi ha ingannato, non ha tenuto fede alla sua promessa e qualcuna delle mie la voglio mantenere.”  
Arya si spostò verso il centro della radura, per toccare il tronco, il fulcro del recinto sacro.  
“Una promessa fatta qui ha valore fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni.”  
Jaime si avvicinò, la sua mano sul tronco più in alto di quella di Arya, vicinissime senza nemmeno sfiorarsi.  
“Prometto di combattere a difesa dei viventi, domani e tutti i giorni della mia vita che gli Dei mi vorranno concedere.”


	2. The night after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, a new chapter and Happy Birthday to me!

Erano sopravvissuti, la battaglia aveva portato morte, sangue e dolore.  
I caduti erano distesi in lunghe file, i superstiti li passavano in rassegna; Jaime pensò che erano stati validi soldati, avevano donato la loro vita per i viventi.  
Passata l'adrenalina della battaglia, arrivava la consapevolezza dell’essere vivi, dell’essere ancora carne e sangue e pensiero.  
Arya si sentiva più stanca dei giorni trascorsi a Braavos, più provata del vedere la testa di suo padre rotolare via.  
Non riusciva a pensare chiaramente, sentiva le voci della festa nella grande sala e sbirciò dalla finestra: grida, brindisi, i soldati affamati e assetati, i servi indaffarati a portare piatti e riempire boccali dalle cucine.  
Arya vide Sansa arrivare, scortata da Sandor, sua sorella si fermò per sorriderle.  
“Non entri?”  
“Non adesso. Magari dopo.”  
Sandor apri la porta per Sansa e odore di fumo e sudore sfuggì dall'interno.  
Fuori, Winterfell era silenzioso, solo le vedette ai quattro punti cardinali erano in posizione, Arya vide il respiro condensato uscire dalle narici.  
Salì sugli spalti per ammirare la sua casa immersa nella notte, le mura pesanti non lasciavano filtrare i suoni della celebrazione.  
Arya respirò profondamente l’aria pungente, era finito, aveva ucciso il re della notte.

___

Al tavolo dei fratelli Lannister, Tyrion dettava legge, versando il vino - più rosso del sangue che quel giorno era stato speso - nelle coppe di tutti.  
Tormund sedeva vicino a Brienne, senza togliere lo sguardo dal suo viso, con le guance arrossate, lei sorrideva mentre rispondeva alle battute dei leoni.  
Jaime era silenzioso, stranamente, come se l'impatto dell'evento che aveva contribuito a conseguire non fosse così importante. Tyrion sapeva che dentro il fratello c'era la paura che la battaglia non fosse l'ultima, che il nemico avrebbe cambiato forma, natura, genere. Un soldasto vedeva sempre nemici attorno, perché Jaime non poteva, per una volta, dimenticare?  
Erano troppi i suoi ricordi da impedirgli di accantonarli per una sera?  
Tyrion amava l'oblio, cercava di annegare nel vino la paura che l’aveva stretto in una morsa nella cripta, l'incertezza di non sapere cosa stava succedendo ai soldati la fuori.  
Jaime gli aveva chiesto invano di Sansa, perché gli sguardi tra i due ex coniugi testimoniavano un legame che molti avevano cercato di forzare e non erano riusciti a distruggere.  
Brienne seduta davanti a Jaime, era riconosciuta da tutti come un cavaliere, meritevole della propria pagina nel grande libro, il suo viso risplendeva di un nuovo calore; Tormund le stava dicendo qualcosa e Brienne rideva e rideva, Tormund parlava di occhi blu e bambini giganti.  
Un gioco della verità che diventò troppo personale tra Brienne e Tyrion, Jaime si tirò fuori.  
Il destino amaro di una guardia reale, la solitudine, anni spesi in due devozioni assolute che a quindici anni sembravano meravigliose e poi si erano scontrate con la vita vera del giovane leone.  
Cosa aveva guadagnato e cosa aveva perso?  
I suoi figli, che non erano suoi anche se generati da lui, la sua casa ancestrale, l'amore della sua gemella.  
Vincere e uccidere il re della notte era abbastanza, adesso, per attutire il dolore dentro, ma per quanto ancora lo sarebbe stato?  
Si guardò in giro, cercando la piccola lupa, colei che aveva conficcato il pugnale nel nemico, abbattendolo per sempre.  
Era lei che meritava di essere al centro dell'attenzione, più che la regina dei draghi, più che il bastardo della neve, più che la signora di Winterfell.  
Voleva parlarle ancora, chiedere se era soddisfatta del giuramento mantenuto, condividere con lei un momento di pace, come la sera prima, perché essere con Arya gli aveva dato un senso di tranquillità e placato le paure che un soldato esperto come lui non avrebbe dovuto avere.  
Perché l'approvazione di una Stark contava così tanto per un Lannister?  
Arya era stata magnifica, sole nella oscurità della Battaglia, aveva spezzato la lunga notte per fare sì che tutte le altre notti fossero soltanto passaggi tra un giorno e l'altro, tra la luce del tramonto e la promessa dell'alba.  
Jaime si alzò mentre la regina dei draghi chiamava il fabbro, chiedendogli di sedere al tavolo più alto, perché non era più un bastardo, ma l’erede del defunto re.  
Gendry sembrò volere abbandonare la festa, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio.  
Che ironia, Jaime pensò, Robert era morto e suo figlio viveva mentre lui era vivo e Tommen, quello che non aveva mai voluto essere re, era perso per sempre.  
Si sentì soffocare dal rimorso, i polmoni disperati a cercare aria, gli occhi pronti a liberare le lacrime che si era permesso solo per Myrcella.

___

Jaime vide la lama brillare in alto e quegli occhi di lupo seguire i suoi passi sulle scale.  
“Perché non sei a festeggiare con gli altri?”  
“E perché neanche tu?”  
“Io vengo da li. Ho brindato ai vincitori.”  
“Anche tu lo sei. Abbiamo vinto. siamo vivi.”  
“Sono un perdente. La mia vita non conta, non è mia da molto tempo. Troppe promesse mi hanno legato.”  
“Anche quella a mia madre? Bran mi ha detto.”  
“Ho giurato di riportare tu e Sansa a casa.”  
Jaime la guardò e rimpianse quello che arya aveva, tutte le possibilità aperte davanti a sé, il futuro come un nuovo percorso da intraprendere, mentre per lui c'era solo una cosa rimasta, tornare da dove era venuto per un confronto finale.  
Unirsi aveva salvato i regni ma una pace vera era possibile o c’era solo una tregua fragile?  
Arya sedette su un muretto, i suoi stivali toccavano terra a malapena, com'era diversa da Brienne, da Sansa, da Catelyn, donne fiere, maestose,alte.  
Da chi aveva preso la piccola lupa?  
Improvviso, un ricordo di venti anni prima, un’altra ragazza con capelli scuri, occhi grigi, Lyanna Stark, con in mano una spada da allenamento.  
Lyanna, amata da Robert, amante di Rheagar.  
Il vecchio leone Tywin l'aveva adocchiata per Jaime, magari se le circostanze della vita fossero andate in un modo diverso, ora Jaime avrebbe una figlia del Nord, una creatura forte e fiera come quella che aveva davanti.  
“Non sei contento della vittoria, non lo dimostri.”  
Jaime cercò di spiegare a Arya che le illusioni per lui erano finite, le speranze avvizzite e solo l'ultimo bagliore della promessa fatta la sera prima lo rendeva felice. Anche Arya si sentiva svuotata.  
“Non voglio sentire ancora grida nella mia testa, anche se sono di felicità. Possiamo tornare nel bosco?”  
Si avviarono camminando vicini, i gomiti quasi a sfiorarsi, Arya continuava a far girare Ago tra le dita, un segno di nervosismo. Passando accanto alle stalle, gemiti e suoni di passione, qualcuno si era isolato per dei festeggiamenti privati; Arya si fermò per pochi secondi.  
“Ieri avevo paura. Ho chiesto a Gendry di giacere con me per sapere come sarebbe stato, almeno una volta, ma siamo stati interrotti.”  
Jaime nascose la delusione immediata che provò nel suo cuore; il bastardo del re ritornava ancora, un uomo giovane, forte, il primo amante per Arya.  
Jaime si ritirò dietro una facciata di comoda indignazione.  
“Cosa direbbe casa Stark?”  
“Al diavolo la mia famiglia. Ho ucciso per loro, ho combattuto. Sono stata lontano per proteggerli e non mi importa di quello che possono pensare di me!”  
Jaime si fermò al cancello e la guardò alla luce delle torce appese ai due lati. La ferita sulla fronte di Arya era ancora aperta, la voleva toccare ma temeva un rifiuto.  
“Non buttare via quello che hai. Non farlo mai. Volevi un uomo qualsiasi o proprio Gendry?”  
“Non lo so più adesso.”  
Passata l'adrenalina, l’ansia e la paura, non era più così importante, Arya Stark era la stessa anche senza aver provato la passione della carne.  
Onestà per onestà, Jaime decise di dare al figlio di Robert un’altra possibilità.  
“Gendry è seduto a tavola con la regina dei draghi adesso.”  
Lei non si girò per tornare indietro.  
“Non mi importava di aspettare il matrimonio per avere un uomo!”  
La voce di Arya salì di tono, c’era una brama di vivere nella ragazza da spaventare il giovane leone.  
“Fai quello che ti sembra giusto. Quello che vuoi veramente.“  
“Tu la volevi?” Senza bisogno di pronunciare il nome, l’unica donna della sua vita.  
“Si, da sempre. Ma è stato un errore. Lei mi ha tradito, l’ho delusa, tutti i nostri sbagli ci hanno distrutto piano da dentro.”  
Il suo sogno era diverso, spiegò a Jamie avvicinandosi al bosco, un desiderio di viaggiare, di conoscenza che non si era mai esaurito da quando aveva lasciato Braavos per il viaggio verso casa.  
“Partire subito dopo essere tornata?”  
Il tempo aveva separato Arya da Winterfell, che restava il ricordo felice di quando tutti erano ancora vivi.  
Nell'oscurità, diversa dalla luce argentata della luna della sera prima, si accorsero che il vento stava cambiando, una diversa direzione e un nuovo profumo da Ovest, segni di un cambiamento. Arya non ricordava l’estate in cui era nata dopo il lungo inverno trascorso; si fermarono al bordo del cerchio, l'albero centrale era completamente avvolto dalla notte.  
“Non ci vuole qui ora.” Mormorò Arya con una strana riverenza che diede un brivido lungo la schiena a Jaime; la sacralità del luogo, tale da turbare un guerriero come lui, reduce da mille prove, era potente.  
Tornarono sui loro passi verso una luce che filtrava da una piccola costruzione; la capanna di una anziana donna che curava con le erbe, spiego Arya, qualche volta Lady Cathelyn l'aveva convocata per usare i suoi rimedi sui ragazzi Stark.  
Avvicinandosi, non udirono voci o suoni, ma una torcia bruciava di una luce intensa, attirandoli a se; se il bosco era interdetto, la capanna offriva una panchina di sasso su cui si accomodarono.  
Jaime apri il mantello e rivelò una fiaschetta; vino, del migliore, l'offerta di un brindisi solo per loro due.  
“Al futuro!”  
Suggerì Arya, bevendo per prima e passandola a Jamie, che senza pensare di pulirla la porto alle labbra.  
Prima del vino sentì il suo odore per un momento: cuoio degli abiti, fumo dei capelli dopo i fuochi dei morti, farina del pane che era stata la cena di aria.  
Arya riprese in mano la fiaschetta e la avvicinò di nuovo alla bocca, Jaime sperò che lei potesse sentire lui, un desiderio stupido ed egoista, Arya aveva la metà dei suoi anni ed era l’esponente di una famiglia di storici rivali, meritava meglio di un soldato senza una mano.  
Eppure sapere di Gendry lo aveva toccato dentro e non era giusto, Jaime non aveva alcun titolo sulla ragazza, c'era solo Cersei ad aspettarlo - in vita o in morte - a Approdo del re.  
“Tu andrai a sud, io verso ovest.”  
“Forse ci rivedremo, un giorno. Bran ha parlato di un futuro.”  
“Mio fratello, il visionario.“  
Bran poteva leggere le menti, ma il viso di Jaime era un libro aperto.  
Arya lo osservava con la testa leggermente piegata, i suoi occhi fissi in quelli di Jaime.  
“Tu non vuoi partire.”  
Un sospiro, profondo, quasi un singhiozzo, perché Arya aveva capito. Qualcosa lo tratteneva li e molto altro lo trascinava via. La tentazione di cambiare tutto, ribaltare la propria vita, dimenticare il passato; illusione di un momento, Cersei lo chiamava a se..  
“Devo. Cersei aspetta un bambino, non posso lasciarla sola, con Daenerys che punta ad attaccare Approdo del re.”  
“Un altro bastardo tuo?” Arya non sembrava tanto sorpresa.  
Jaime annuì, non gli importava che Arya sapesse, anche se provava una certa vergogna a confermare che il suo legame con la gemella era ancora vivo dopo i danni che avevano causato .  
“Anche i bastardi meritano un padre. Forse sei migliore di Robert.”  
Arya si alzò girandosi leggermente verso Jaime, in modo da essere alla stessa altezza.  
Avvicinò delicatamente la sua piccola mano bianca e callosa alla guancia di Jaime e tolse la singola lacrima; lui fu veloce ad afferrare il polso, prima che Arya ritraesse il braccio.  
“Arya, se soltanto..”  
Lei scosse la testa, gli mise l’altra mano davanti alla bocca per fermare le parole.  
Jaime annuì e chiuse gli occhi, non voleva vederla andare via, era la fine di una speranza che non aveva il diritto di concedersi.  
Il tocco lieve delle labbra screpolate di Arya sulle sue fu l’ultimo ricordo della ragazza. Dopo, rimasero solo il cuoio, il fumo e la farina.


	3. The new night

L'approdo è confusione di navi, barche, carri e cavalli. Uomini scaricano ceste, stendono reti delle barche da pesca, c’è un viavai continuo tra i magazzini allineati sulle banchine.  
In alto, imponente, il castello domina il porto.  
Arya Stark attende che venga gettata la passerella per scendere a terra.  
Mesi di viaggio hanno reso la sua carnagione più scura per l'effetto del sole, piccole rughe sulla fronte e attorno agli occhi la fanno sembrare più vicino alle trenta primavere che alla sua vera età.  
La giovane Stark è diversa dalla ragazza che era partita per esplorare il mondo ad ovest di Westeros.  
Il sole al tramonto illumina il cielo di riflessi rossi, per un attimo ad Arya sembra di vedere le fiamme del drago, ma non ci sono più esseri pericolosi nei cieli.  
Dal castello la vista deve essere ancora più spettacolare, pensa Arya, mentre osserva i marinai scaricare le merci che ha trovato nel suo viaggio, isole e terre ricche di minerali, di ambra e di spezie che emanano odori misteriosi nella stiva colma.  
Sarà una lunga carovana, prima a e est, poi a nord, Arya ha mandato messaggi a Sansa e Bran non appena toccato terra, attende fiduciosa loro notizie.  
Bran probabilmente sa già del suo ritorno. Arya andrà a casa, vedrà la regina e il resto della famiglia e poi deciderà, se una sosta, se un altro viaggio.

\---  
L'aiutante di Arya, Miror, un ragazzo alla sua prima esperienza in mare, nipote del Capitano, ha trovato un alloggio per il tempo necessario a organizzare il viaggio.  
Arya si fida di lui, gli ha insegnato molto, Miror è indeciso se continuare la vita sulle navi o restare al servizio di Arya.  
Durante la cena di commiato con l'equipaggio Arya ascolta le ultime notizie dai sette regni: Re Bran amministra la giustizia, c'è pace da mesi, la regina dei draghi è nel suo esilio con Jon e molte casate stanno riprendendo vigore e prosperità, i commerci fioriscono, le strade sono sicure e nuove vie di comunicazione si sono aperte.  
Arya vede luci ovunque, famiglie che camminano per le vie della città, il sole resta alto fino a tardi la sera, il clima mite e il richiamo del mare sono una sirena per molti.  
Quello che rimane buio, in alto a dominare, è il castello.  
Il capitano nota lo sguardo di aria e chiede al taverniere la ragione del contrasto con il resto della città così vitale.  
“Non c'è più nessuno alla rocca.”  
“Sono morti tutti i leoni?”  
“Il nano è al Nord, la regina è morta e il signore non si vede mai.”  
Arya ascolta la risposta, saluta il gruppo, libera Miror dal servizio e si dirige verso la propria stanza al secondo piano della taverna, con vista sul porto.  
Un bagno caldo è preparato per lei, per liberarsi dalla stanchezza del viaggio, ma Arya non vi indugia a lungo, ha visto abbastanza acqua.  
È facile lavarsi, non ha bisogno di aiuto per i capelli, in viaggio li ha tagliati, era scomodo portare le trecce alla moda del Nord, i capelli ricresceranno, non sono importanti come per tante altre donne.  
Aria indossa un paio di braghe e una camicia, si allaccia la cintura che porta il suo Ago ed esce.  
La Rocca ospita più fantasmi che esseri viventi.  
I mercanti della città sanno quali prodotti devono consegnare ogni settimana, da lasciare al cancello del lato nord, l'unico aperto anche per i rari messaggeri che si fanno annunciare al signore del posto.  
In poco tempo è cresciuta erba, le piante non sono state potate, molti frutti restano sugli alberi; gli abitanti delle case poco sotto commentano con dispiacere che in pochi anni una parte del magnifico edificio andrà in rovina.  
I signore era arrivato ferito, accompagnato da due guaritori con pesanti catene d’oro, le voci dei servi del palazzo dicevano di febbri e fratture e un dolore immenso nel cuore.

___

La sera la luce non dà fastidio al signore della Rocca, di giorno invece per lui è doloroso guardare il sole, l'occhio destro è debole, hanno detto tutti i guaritori, il trauma subito, uno dei frammenti della volta caduta lo ha colpito alla tempia.  
Il signore ha visto la nuova nave e chiesto quale sia il vessillo che sfoggia; saputo che è il lupo del Nord, si è appoggiato al tavolo per l'emozione.  
Il cugino Lullen, il legame tra il mondo esterno e il castello, si offre di andare al porto per avere più informazioni ma il leone ferito lo vieta; sa benissimo chi è a bordo, ricorda tutto di Arya Stark.  
Jaime Lannister rimane alla finestra a guardare la nave per tutto il giorno, senza mangiare né bere, quasi trattenendo il respiro, in silenzio, per timore che una sola sua parola amplificata dall'aria e dal vento possa arrivare in basso all'orecchio della giovane lupa  
Doveva approdare proprio a Lannisport nel suo ritorno, con tutti i porti della costa ovest, arrivare sotto i suoi occhi malati?  
L’ultimo messaggio ricevuto da Bran lo invita a guardare meglio il futuro. Ma cosa è il futuro se non sapere di essere solo, di avere perso tutto, senza la speranza di vedere Cersei, di nascosto, in segreto, senza la stima di Brienne, senza la vicinanza di Tyrion? 

___

Arya è arrivata all’entrata principale, prova ad aprirla: il lucchetto è morbido, basta la punta di Ago per sbloccarlo ed entrare nel primo cortile.  
Arya sa a chi appartiene il castello, conosce tutta la storia dei leoni e non è mai stata nella loro gabbia.  
Perché è così che appare, adesso, una prigione buia e umida.  
Se ci fosse più luce Arya potrebbe vedere la bellezza del posto, come era stato voluto dal vecchio leone, tanti abbellimenti realizzati per Joanna, il suo grande amore.  
Per la moglie morta alla nascita del figlio che non doveva essere; Tywin aveva sperato in un altro cavaliere o in una bella dama, non nel corpo deforme che per miracolo era sopravvissuto. Una volta mentre gli serviva un boccale di vino a Harrenhal, lui l’aveva guardata e Arya si era sentita soppesata, valutata, scrutata fino all’ultima parte di se stessa e gli aveva sentito sussurrare qualcosa a proposito di come il suo vero padre sarebbe stato certamente orgoglioso di una figlia come lei.  
Chissà cosa direbbe adesso il vecchio Leone a vedere tutto andare in rovina; di tre figli, solo uno è rimasto a presidiare la sconfitta.  
Le porte sono aperte, i corridoi e i passaggi liberi, Arya entra in silenzio sotto gli archi e attraversa le stanze, c’è un odore che la aiuta a trovare la strada, lo riconosce, è l’odore del dolore e della rassegnazione, che pervade ogni ambiente.  
Arya sale verso gli alloggi privati della famiglia, la rocca diventa sempre più bella, le stanze impolverate sono piene di mobili e tende preziose, libri abbandonati su tavoli, spade affilate e pugnali che Arya vorrebbe guardare meglio, ma deve continuare, capisce che il suo istinto sta seguendo una luce fioca in lontananza, come una falena ne è attratta. 

\---

Jaime la sente arrivare molto prima di vederla, riconosce i passi, percepisce il movimento dell’aria attorno a lei, annusa l’odore di acciaio che l’accompagna.  
Qualcosa lo spinge a togliere la benda che copre l’occhio offeso, a controllare l’allacciatura della tunica, a passarsi una mano tra i capelli con nuovi fili grigi; la vanità un tempo era parte integrale del suo essere.  
Capelli e barba lunga, non gli importa, nessuno più fa caso al suo aspetto, ora.  
Si guarda intorno, la stanza non è in ordine, non c’è tempo di spostare le coperte gettate a terra, dove dorme quando il letto morbido gli ricorda Cersei, quando cerca di sentirsi ancora un soldato durante una campagna.  
Arya è vicina, Jaime fissa l’entrata, la porta è spalancata per lei, non riesce a impedirsi si abbozzare un sorriso.  
Come una silhouette nella cornice, una camicia bianca e capelli corti racchiudono il suo viso, abbronzato, serio, è cresciuta molto in poco tempo, la sua forza è la sua bellezza.  
“Lannister.”  
“Stark. Benvenuta alla Rocca.”  
Un cavaliere si alza sempre quando una dama entra nella stanza, anche se è una ospite pericolosa. L’istinto di essere cortese è più forte di tutto in Jaime.  
“Posso offrire delle pesche appena raccolte? Mesi in viaggio non garantiscono accesso a frutta fresca.”  
Accenna al cesto di frutta e a una sedia accanto alla sua.  
Vedere Arya sbucciare le pesche con il pugnale è come vedere un leone tenere tra le zampe un bambino senza ferirlo. 

Aria non si aspettava della frutta come benvenuto, ma accetta l'offerta, una per lui, una per lei, la polpa sugosa le sporca labbra e dita.  
Jaime le passa un fazzoletto di stoffa per pulirsi, all'angolo il ricamo di un leone, il tessuto è morbido, pregiato, un oggetto femminile; Arya lo osserva, stupita, Jaime abbassa la testa, apparteneva a Cersei, come tutto quello che lo circonda.  
È troppo bello, Arya non vuole sporcarlo, si lecca le dita umide e passa la lingua sulle labbra, Jaime deglutisce e la fissa intensamente, vorrebbe assaggiare quelle dita e quelle labbra e si vergogna. Ringrazia gli dei che lei abbia domande.  
“Come sei finito qui?”  
“Tyrion ha chiesto la grazia per me a Sansa e Bran, offrendo se stesso come ostaggio.”  
Un matrimonio politico è seguito, Arya già lo sa, Tyrion è uno Stark ora, ha preso il cognome di Sansa e giurato devozione alla sua sposa. Jaime è felice per suo fratello, l’ultimo leone rimasto.  
“Lui al nord e tu hai avuto la Rocca.”  
“Ho uno scheletro pieno di ricordi.”  
“Cersei e il bambino?”  
“Morti nel crollo. Io mi sono salvato. Due costole rotte, un occhio vede poco e dolori al fianco ferito.”  
Arya vede i suoi occhi perdere luce al ricordo della sorella, forse era un amore vero, almeno per lui, Arya non sa ancora cosa vuole dire perdersi in un altro essere umano, ha avuto solo il tempo di elaborare lutti, non di avere accanto a se qualcuno di nuovo.  
Si domanda cosa può essere per lei l’uomo che è seduto vicino e perché è salita fino alla Rocca per cercarlo.  
Sembra assurdo essere seduti ad un tavolo mangiando pesche e parlando del passato; Jaime riempie due coppe con del vino, Arya beve a piccoli sorsi.  
L'oscurità scende, fuori e notte, Arya in pochi giorni partirà con il seguito e le merci, Jaime le augura buon viaggio; sono altre le parole che vorrebbe dire, ma il peso di molte colpe paralizza la sua voce.  
Gli occhi di Jaime chiedono però perdono, non ha un'altra occasione per farlo, Jamie vuole chiudere con il passato, una volta per tutte, dalla notte prima della battaglia sta aspettando questo momento.  
Ha scritto lettere per Tyrion, Sansa, Bran e Brienne, le offre ad Arya legate con un nastro rosso.  
“Non le porterò io.”  
“Per favore, Stark.” Non vuole arrivare a supplicare.  
“Non ti lascio da solo a distruggerti. Verrai con me.”  
“Io devo restare.”  
“Hai appena detto che la Rocca è senza vita. Cosa ti trattiene qui? Il suo fantasma? Cersei ha espiato in pubblico e tu vuoi farlo in privato fino alla morte?”  
Arya sa che Jaime vuole soffrire per la sua famiglia, lo incalza, gli chiede cosa gli manchi di più ora. Si aspetta Cersei come prima risposta, invece una sorpresa.  
“Myrcella e Tyrion.”  
“Tyrion lo vedrai con me e i figli non sono mai stati tuoi.”  
Arya fa male, colpisce duro e scava in profondità, tocca la carne viva anche senza un pugnale, quante volte Jaime si è chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se Myrcella e Tommen avessero saputo la verità e provato a lasciarlo fare il padre. Persa l’ultima chance di una famiglia con Cersei, Jaime è sprofondato nei rimpianti.  
“Tu non volevi lasciare Winterfell, sei partito solo per aiutare Cersei, ora non hai più promesse da mantenere verso tua sorella e i suoi figli." Resta valido solo il giuramento a Catelyn Stark di proteggere le figlie.  
Arya si alza, affianca Jaime e lo costringe a guardarlo con una mano sulla spalla; c’è una determinazione sul viso di lei che infonde in Jaime qualcosa di troppo simile alla speranza.  
“Vuoi davvero viaggiare con uno storpio e mezzo cieco?”  
“Hai perso abilità con la spada?”  
“Mi alleno quasi ogni giorno. Non molto altro da fare qui.”  
“Bene. Il viaggio è lungo. Imprevisti possono accadere e dovremo fare varie tappe. La prima sarà capo tempesta.” Arya usa un tono leggero che rasenta la presa in giro.  
Jaime è sorpreso, spalanca gli occhi, poi li abbassa; Arya ha visto giusto, gli occhi grigi risplendono.  
“Porteremo un regalo per il matrimonio di Gendry con una cugina Tully.”  
Un uomo non arrossisce mai, un soldato men che meno, eppure non è causato dal vino il colore sulle guance di Jaime. Sguardo fisso a terra, si sente come un bambino colto sul fatto per avere rubato i biscotti dalla cucina. Gendry merita una moglie dolce e devota, non un animale selvaggio e fiero; come dubitare che Arya abbia cambiato idea sul figlio di Robert?  
“E’ deciso, partiremo dopodomani, appena farà luce. L’armatura, la spada e il tuo cavallo.”  
“L’alba è molto presto qui.”  
Arya si siede in mezzo alle coperte sparse sul pavimento, si toglie gli stivali, sistema i cuscini attorno a se e crea uno spazio per Jaime, invitandolo a sedersi.  
Lui la fissa, incredulo, si lascia comandare dall’intensità dello sguardo di Arya.  
La giovane lupa è decisa, non come lo era la leonessa, ma Jaime è abituato a cedere per amore.  
Sono rivolti verso la grandi finestre, le candele si sono spente e rimane soltanto la luce della luna.  
“Non mi importa quanto sarà lunga la notte, aspetteremo insieme l’alba.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie Vedder's song from the Into the wild is the soundtrak.


End file.
